Operation: Nathan J
by HP-Bookworm5
Summary: Numbah 1 has a crush on Numbah 5 (DUH!) But there's a new kid on the block who likes Abby too, Will Numbah 1 win Numbah 5's affections or has he already won them?... DUN DUN DUN! 15 with hints of 34 2OC Pleez read and reviwe! It's my very first fic! TT
1. New Neigbors

Title: Operation: Nathan J.  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
PG-13  
  
New  
  
African-American  
  
Thing Has All Nigel's  
  
Jealousy  
  
(  
  
~* Hello! ^_^ My first fic (yay! High on coffee high on suger!) and here to do my disclaimer is Numbah 1! (Yay!)  
  
#1: (looking at me fearfully) Rriight anywho she doesn't own anything but the new characters, Nathan nd Numbah 6T (pun intended)  
  
~* Read and review or I'll cry. T_T.(it's my first fic!) ok, on with it! Yippey! (throughs self out of the third story building.  
  
Random Voice: Tess has left the building.  
  
Numbah 1: O.O. huh, best tend to her medical needs Go ahead and read the fic, she'll update if she's still conscious.  
  
~* . Don't worry I'm still ok. I can't move my legs though.  
  
(  
Intro  
  
Name: Ginny Uno Code Name: Numbah 6T A.k.a. the bookworm  
  
Nationality: Irish (No accent) Appearance: Hair - Long red and curls at the bottom Eyes - Emerald Green Skin - White with tons of freckles Other: *Wears hair up in messy bun *Wears sunglasses like Numbah 1's *Wears tight fitting olive green top and darker Old Navy green baggy cargo pants (Cargo Fever ^v^) with whie and green sneakers. *Has stature like Numbah 1's only more *hem hem* full figured. She's also shorter than Numbah 2 but taller than Numbah 3. Likes: Books, Ice-cream, Cats, Books, Music, TV, Books, Computer Games, Videa Games, Books, Swimming, Numbah 2 ;D, The colors green (obviously) and blue, and. BOOKS (hehe) Dislikes: TDCFDTL, Spinach (The Horror), Bees, Spiders, Educational TV (Ahhhhh!), and anyone who damages her favorite book. Grr! Speacial Info: Numbah 1's Cousin, Moved to America at age 1, has crush on Numbah 2, *wink wink*  
  
The other characters have also changed. Numbah 1 now has hair (the horror!!!) it's black and spiky at the front. (NO!) Numbah 1 is still the tallest in the group. He likes Numbah 5. (Shhh) Numbah 2 is wayyyyy different he's nice and thin now and only wears goggles on his head. No helmet. He wears baggy beige cargo pants (cargo fever!!!) instead of those. Knickerbockers he used to wear. (Scary, Scary) Numbah 3 has also gotten taller but is the shortest in the group she wears a stretchy green headband in her hair but lets her short bangs hang over her face. She's also full- figured and likes Numbah 4. Duh! Numbah 4 is the forth tallest now, scaling over both 3 and 6T. He also has the earring he's always wanted. Numbah 5 hair has grown down to her thighs, (scary, huh?) and like Numbah 3 she's pretty full figured.  
  
~* So Read the Fic, and Review Pease! Mwa haha! *~  
  
(  
  
It had been a pretty uneventful day for the KND. It was a warm lazy June afternoon and all the operatives were "relaxing" out in the lot of land behind the treehouse. Numbah 1 was righting up about their latest mission to the KNDIHQ, Numbah 2 was napping under a tree, Numbah 3 was running from Numbah 4 holding his favorite boxing gloves and giggling uncontrollably, and Numbahs 5 and 6T were sitting on a big rock, 6T was reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for about the millionth time, and 5 listening to her walkmen and watching 4 chase 3 around the yard.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEE! You gotta catch Numbah 4!" yelled Numbah 3 joyfully. "Aww, Numbah 3! Jus' gimme meh boxin' gloves back!" moaned Numbah 4. This had been going on for a while and Numbah 4 was more than a bit tired. But Numbah 3, who had eaten 5 bowls of cereal that was 99.9% suger and 1% Artificial Flavouring this morning showed no signs of stoping. "Gotta come and get it!" She said teasingly. Numbah 4 sighed exasperatedly, but he couldn't fight back a small smile. "You'd betta get runnin' then." He said before he charged.  
  
She screamed and ran away gleefully, swinging the gloves over her head. They passed the big rock and Numbah 4 stopped to catch his breath. "Yo, Numbah 4," Said Numbah 5's voice from above him, "Numbah 5 was watching you two, and Numbah 5 knows you can run faster than that." She said smiling slyly. Numbah 4 blushed a deep crimson, "Don't know what you're talkin' about." He said to stubbornly. "Then why are you blushing?" Numbah 6T inquired innocently, coming out of her 'zone' to join the conversation. Numbah 4 blushed even darker and gave her a look that said quite clearly, 'shut up.' "I just. twisted meh ankle, yeah that's it, and I can't run well, that's all," he said shiftily. "Yeah, okay Numbah 4, whatevah you say." Numbah 5 said skeptically, but resumed listening to her music.  
  
Numbah 3 oblivious to the fact that Numbah 4 had stopped chasing her, ran around the yard until she stopped to catch her breath at the table Numbah 1 was working at. "Hia Numbah 1!" she yelled in her happy-go-lucky making im jump. "Oh, Hi Numbah 3," he said going back to his work, before. "Whatcha' doin'" said Numbah 3, blissfully unaware of how annoyed Numbah 1 was. "I'm writing to KNDIHQ about our last mission," he said shortly. "Oh. Ok!" she said skiping off blissfully, Numbah 1 sighed finally getting back to work until. "Ooohh! Guys come look, we've got new neighbors!" Numbah 3 Yelled pointing across the street. All the operators including Numbah 2 who had been awake since Numbah 3's scream, ran over to the side yard to see. Infront of a big white house across the street, was a big moving truck with movers unloading everything. "I wonder if dey have a kid." Numbah 5 said said couriously walking up beside Numbah 1, he felt her hand brush over his. This made him blush and pull his hand away asif he'd been burned. 'It was silly' he thought 'it was just a hand touch. 'Ahh' another voice said 'but you blushed didn't you?'  
  
As Numbah 1 controlled the voices in his head, and payed attention to the house again, he saw three African American people in the yard. 1 was a tall, balding, man, one a tall, frizzy haired woman, and 1 was a shorter boy that looked around his age. "Ooo! Let's go say hi!"' Numbah 3 said gleefully, "Sure, why not" answered Numbah 1. But he would regret meeting the new kid. dun dun dun.  
  
The new kid was wearing dark navy blue cargo pants. (CARGO FEVER!) and a black hoodie with writing in white that said "Bling bling!" He was also wearing a silver chain with a dollar sign on it. He also had with white sneaker and a hat on his head under his hoodie. He had really short black hair. His back turned to the KND.  
  
Then Numbah 3 ran around not knowing where to go screaming, "Yay! New friend! New friend! New friend!" The rest of the kids crossed the street. Once she realized what they were doing she ran across (almost getting crushed by a car.) up to the new kid waving franticly in his face screaming, "Hiiiiiii!!!!" The new kid backed away looking as though fearing for her sanity before 4 (no pun intended) pulled her away as she jump around like an insane hobo on a pogo stick (HOBOS RULE) "Don't mind her," Numbah 4 said as Numbah 3 proceeded to jump around him singing, ( I ??The Hobo life, scaring people with my hobo knife! ( I ??My Hobo Junk, scaring people with my hbobo fun.  
  
"ANYWAY!" he said loudly enough to drown out Numbah 3's happy little hobo song. "We're the KND, this is Numbah 3," pointing to the gleeful girl hopping around Numbah 4 (who was secretly enjoying this. ^v^) "That's Numbah 4, Numbah 2, Numbah 6T, and Numbah 5 and I'm Numbah 1." "I'm Nathan Jahoosits. I used to be part of a gang too. What are you're real names?" Kuki who was a little slow on the uptake yelled,"Kewl! Hiiii Nathan!!! My name's Kuki and I love RAINBOW MONKEYS."  
  
*Song* - Rainbow Monkeys - *Song* (Kuki) Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys Oh so very round And super chunky  
  
Kuki then starts running around the yard randomly bumping into walls and trees singing the rainbow monkey song. "Don't mind her. She's had a lot of sugah." Numbah 5 explained. "By the way I'm Abby" Abby extended her hand in a handshake. Nathan reached out smiling and stared a sec. more at Abby before looking away. "That's Nigel," Abby said. "That's Wallabee!!!" Kuki said happily pointing. "That's Ginny Uno, my cousin," Nigel said, "she's usually off in her little world (so does Kuki)" Ginny had her nose in a book most likely Harry Potter.  
  
"Where do you guys live?" asked Nathan. "We live in a treehouse, and we fight against evil adults and monsters, and the TDCFDTL and. mmph! Kuki's mouth was suddenly covered by Wallabee's hand who then dragged her across the street, back to the yard for some time to cool down from her hyperactivity. "Again don't mind her, she had too much sugar." Abby said, "Wanna come see our treehouse?" She asked politely. "Sure" he answered shrugging and not taking his eyes off her. They started to walk across the street. Nigel couldn't help but notice that Nathan hadn't taken his eye off Abby yet. He felt pent up anger rise in him, and he wasn't sure if he liked Nathan that much.  
  
(  
  
~*: Ok sorry, recovering from sugar hangover and two broken legs, here to do the end-of-the chapter disclaimer is the smelly hobo with the funny eye, careful, he's a little insane.  
  
Hobo: [Eating a sandwich with wayyy too much mayo] What am I doin' 'ere [looks around suspiciously] 'o'  
  
~*: All you have to do is say 'Shesn't own KND, or Harry Potter, or the rainbow monkey song. though I wish I did *sniff sniff  
  
Hobo: Why you just said it. Got anymore mayo?  
  
~*: (=.=) Ok then you can go peoples decide if you want Nathan to be evil that only wants Abby's affections because he knows too much, (mua haha) or innocent or a really pimpin gangsta and says random white chick a lot in your reviews. So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! *~ 


	2. Verry important authors note

Hey peoples, this is just here to remind you that I need everyone to review to tell me if you want Nathan to be:  
  
A: an evil pippin' gangster that say random white chick a lot and just wants Abby's affections cause he likes to cheat on girls (this is probably the best choice 'cause I've got lots of funny things that he and #1 can fight over)  
  
B: he is a nice guy that's oblivious to #1's hatered and is really cool toward him  
  
So choose and rewive! WWWWEEEEEEEEE!! 


End file.
